Love, a Christmas Present
by BoricuaPinkRanger
Summary: Mia is going on Christmas vacation with Mike and Emily, after having a heartbreak. She meets an old friend, who wins her heart ended up being more than friends.


_**A/N: Just the idea of the story belongs to me. I wish happy holidays to all who are reading my story and who is not well. Sorry to speak as much of my country I can not help. Oh, I almost forgot you have a nice new year.**_

* * *

Christmas is just around the corner. The rangers samurai had just arrived from Mexico after beating a nialock and Octooro attacking this country. Ending Octoroo plan of destroy the rangers origins countries and then finish off the rest of the earth and avenge the Master Xandred. They had already been attacks in Puerto Rico, Correa, New Zealand, United States and Mexico as mentioned before. It was time to relax and celebrate.

"Emily is already Christmas! So excited, Truth!" Mike said as he jumped with excitement as a little child.

"Yes, Mike. Calm down is going to give you something." Emily answered him.

"Hey you remember that we had agreed to go to Puerto Rico for Christmas? If not, my sister be upset." said the green samurai ranger .

"As if you were a sacrifice to go on vacation to Puerto Rico." said the girl in yellow. "Okay Mike will travel, I just hope that this time there is no Chupacabras lurking there."

Dindon. Rang the doorbell of Emily.

"You was expecting someone?" Mike asked.

"No, who shall be?" replied the blonde. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Mia." pink ranger answered from outside the house in a voice a little sad.

"Come in, Mia." said the yellow ranger.

"Hi Emily. Oh, hello Mike you were here." Mia said, her eyes were red and her face was sad.

"What you have Mia?" Emily asked.

Mia deep breath and answered. "You remember the guy I met at school cuisine? Then after a week of dating together I found out that he had a girlfriend. He lied to me, only he was making fun of me on top is the son of the rector of the school so that dream of being a great cook is also gone. "

"Tell me where is that wretched and I take care of him a lesson." Mike said annoyed.

"Mike! Calms things do not resolve like that." Emily said.

"You're right." replied the green samurai.

"What if we do something to cheer better, Mia." Emily said.

"But you really believe that there is something that cheer me?" said the Asian girl.

"Umm, how about a vacation? A Christmas vacation." suggested the yellow ranger.

"Christmas vacation? But where?" ask the Pink samurai.

"Come with us to Puerto Rico. Know the last time you liked a lot. Well, despite the incident with Octooro and the we got rid of them so there will be problems. Also, my family always makes a great party, though it's not like you're used to seeing. What do you say? Coming with us? "Mike suggested.

"Mind you is not a bad idea. I'm curious about the party. Questions Mike. David will be there Oh, and of course your sister right?" Mia said.

"Yeah .. because so interested to know if it will be David? Ah, Mia." Mike said with a slightly confused look.

"No, nothing. Just curious. After all is my friend, well I also ask for Mila. 'Mia answered a little nervous.

"Well, that she is wondering of an other guy than the jerk of cuisine school, is good news." Emily said so indirectly.

"No, it's not what they're thinking." Mia said while almost finished talking to Emily.

"Yeah right." Emily and Mike said in unison.

"Better leave it there. Then we call you to tell you when we leave." said the yellow samurai.

"Oh, and please do not bring pots or kitchen items this time. Do not need." Mike said, referring to the last time you went on vacation to Puerto Rico.

"Okay." said the pink ranger.

"Hey how about we watch a movie?" said Serena Emily's sister who was leaning out the door of one of the rooms.

"Now come on." answered her sister.

The rest of the day the rangers spent watching movies.

* * *

A few days later Mike, Emily and Mia were in the town of Quebradillas, Puerto Rico.

"Hi how are you my child." Maria Huertas said as she gave a big hug to her child.

"I'm fine mom, happy to be with you this Christmas. But you're choking me." Mike told his mother.

"Oh, sorry. Hi Emily, Mia welcome." the mother said.

"Hello" said the two girls.

The day was sunny with a light breeze that barely cold winter gave those who are used to the snow, but for those who live here is cold enough to freeze. The courtyard and the front of the house was decorated with Christmas lights and inflatable snowmen. Inside the house was a beautiful Christmas tree and decorated the tables with red tablecloths and some pascuas flowers in the center of the table, a small table were the figures of the Three Kings. In the background you could hear a radio playing music full typical country where they were. Everything was very nice and cozy, something different but nice.

"Everything is very nice." Emily set.

"Yes, different to what I'm used to but beautiful." Mia said.

"Well I did the best I could," replied the mother of Mike.

"Please mom do not be so modest, you're the best decorator christmas around Quebradillas. People looking for you to decorate their parties." said the green ranger.

"There's Mike, you always. Well changing the subject, Mike will have to share your room with David that this Christmas is spent with us in the west because their parents are away. Emily and Mia sleep with Mila. Do not know how you will make, because I not expect that Mia came. But you coud managed. Can go to installed. "said Maria.

"I just hope David does not snore. And to be removed beyond the bad habit of kicking asleep. When we were children once in a camp kicked me in the face almost asleep and nearly break my nose." Mike commented.

"That was painful." added the yellow ranger.

"You go to be fitted, because I have hunger. So I go to the kitchen, fully unpacked then." Mike indicated.

The girls followed the sleeping area. As they passed down the hall Mia realized that David was in one of the rooms. Upon reaching the quarter that corresponded put her suitcase on the bed.

"Unpacked later. I come later." Mia said to Emily.

"Okay." replied the girl.

Mia went to the room where David was. This head was inside one of the drawers looking for some socks. She stood right behind him and without warning she was there saying hello.

"Hello, David." Mia said.

"Ah, Ouch! "Was all he said." Scared me, Mia you doing here? Not that I mind your presence, but thought you'd be in Panorama City. "

"Well making the long story short, I was sad about something happened to me and Mike and Emily invited me to spend Christmas with them is." replied the girl.

"Oh, then I think you will spend the fine here. No Christmas is like in Puerto Rico. Without intention of offend, of course." commented basketball player.

"Well if the holidays are like celebration for the championship of the Pirates, think it worth the trip." say the pink ranger as she recalled the celebration of the town of Quebradillas by win the National Superior Basketball League championship.

Suddenly look out the door Mike who came very excited.

"EH! What you guys doing? Should be getting ready because later we go to a _**Parranda**__!_." Mike said as he stood between the two by putting the arm on both.

"But I have not unpacked yet?" Mia replied.

"Unpack later. Nor had also brought a move." replied the green ranger rushing out of the room to anyone who was in front.

"Why does he have to be so desperate?" David commented on seeing the enthusiasm of his cousin to party.

"Mike, looks like a child when Christmas comes. Questions which is a **_Parranda!_**?" asked the girl.

"You'll see." David replied with a smile on his face.

An hour later they were all gathered in front of the house. Mike appeared carrying a package full of musical instruments.

"Instruments already arrived." Mike said enthusiastically.

"Give me one that is not difficult to play." Emily said as she watched what was inside the package.

"That such Maracas?'s The easiest to play." ranger said as he handed a pair of maracas to Emily.

"I want one of**_ pleneros._**" David said as he took one of the three who **_pleneros_** had in the package, Mike took the other. "You want to try to play one?'s Easy, you just have to give pat, say it is similar to a tambourine but without the cymbals and with a different sound. Try it is easy to take it." he said giving the **_plenero_** to Mia.

"You're right, it's not that hard." Mia said as she picked up the pace **_plenero_** and joined the rest of those who were playing music.

The group of people began walking throughout the neighborhood playing music and singing traditional Christmas songs in Spanish and usually all in some way or another mention food. And the rhythm was very different Christmas carols that the ranger were used to, which are nice but generally soft and delicate, these songs were more moves, inviting to dance . At the end of touring the neighborhood group revelers returned to the Rivera-Huertas house where there was more music and lots and lots of food. Apparently the Puerto Ricans love to eat.

" Come here Emily , let's dance . " said Mike as he grabbed her arm and led her to the center of the courtyard where people were dancing .

" Mike , go a little slower , I'm not used to this kind of music . " said the yellow ranger danced with the green ranger .

Mia was in one of the tables, when David approached to give a side dish plate. But the face of joy that had Mia a few minutes ago had disappeared. And David realized that something just not right with her.

"You are, right?" asked the boy.

Mia sigh, thought about it and decided to tell what happened to David. "Well, I had met a boy who is the son of the director of the cooking school which I attended, had started out with. But not long ago I found out that he had girlfriend and I did not know, of I have known neither approached. Doing me Now checkered life as if I'm the bad one, the last thing he do was to make me expel for no reason of the school. He keeps harassing me by phone. "

Before David answered, rang once more and if it was the guy that of Mia speaks. David at see the face of disgust of Mia while the phone rang, without asking snatched the phone and answer and not exactly the most friendly way.

"Look shoddy Jeck, do me a favor and stop being pestering Mia, or have a problem with me. Such warned you." and hooked the phone and didn't let the other speak.

"Thanks David. Was not necessary but had everything under control." said Mia surprised by the reaction of the boy.

"Yes of course, it shows. Why you do not forget what happened for a moment and let's dance." replied the Puerto Rican boy.

"Okay. Know what I miss is skating. I love ice skating." Mia said as she danced with David.

"That has a have a rink here, if you want we can go tomorrow." remarked the boy.

"No offense but it's not the same ice skating roller skating." of Mia said.

"Haha, I at no point said it was a roller skating rink. It's an ice rink, is the town of Aguadilla not far from here, also is open all year." David said.

"They have ice rink? You surprise me more every day." Asian girl answered.

"What I can say, we are special people. We can not always avoid drawing attention. In a good way, of 're very competitive especially if sports it comes and even more if we talk about basketball. Take it from me, that I had the honor to belong to the 12 magnificent our national basketball team. But we also like to help others." David said with a tone of pride and patriotism in his voice at same time.

Then everyone went to sleep. The next day David took Mia to skate, not to mention that he could not leave his cousin and Emily everyone spent the morning skate and then in the afternoon go to the Christmas party Family Mike and David. It was Christmas Eve so Christmas Day he was just around the corner.

* * *

Mike was getting ready for the party when one of his pockets he dropped a yellow box with a small green ribbon.

"Mike you dropped something." David said as I picked up the box from the floor. "Wait a minute. Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes, and say nothing is a surprise and you know how gossip run here." Mike warned his cousin. "I want to give when giving twelve o'clock at night, that as well is also Christmas gift."

"My mouth is a tomb." said the cousin.

And everyone were at the party and almost struck twelve there were only about fifteen minutes. Mike was beginning to despair, anxiety every lap was something I picked up the tray of appetizers. As David approached to talk a while with Mia.

"You know, I had a great time these days with all of you, everything has been very nice, besides changing the subject I think it worked that You will just answer the phone because he not bothered me more." commented Mia.

"I'm glad you had passed well, about what else I'm glad he stop bothering you. You're a great girl Mia and you deserve so much better than that, someone who values you and do not make fun of you, someone ... "David answered but what disrupted by Mia.

"Someone like you David, that's what I need." the girl answered back.

Just when these were ready to give a kiss, when Mike caught attention of all present.

"Mike, as long as timely." David said through his teeth but no one heard.

Mike approached and Emily knelt and took her hand, while with the other hand pulled the yellow box and green ribbon. When opened this contained a beautiful ring, an engagement ring.

"Emily, will you marry me." Mike asked while trembling hands by the nerve and pulled the ring out the box.

Emily got more red than Jayden ranger suit, after make him suffer a little she reply. "Aam, well ... Sure, there's nothing that makes me happier than to spend the rest of my life with Mike. "

"This is the best Christmas gift that made me." Mike said as he placed the ring on Emily and then seal that commitment with a kiss.

Everyone applauded and congratulated the young couple. David and Mia, and they approached to congratulate when has surrounded Mike came realized that holding hands.

"Congratulations, cousin I'm happy for you." David said.

"Thanks, but we missed something." Mike asked as they watched their hands.

"Mike, do not bother. Perhaps it is not obvious. What you see, you don't ask." Emily said while praising the arm of her fiancé leaving the couple alone.

"In that we were, before Mike interrupted? ... Now I remembered. "David said as he brought his face close to Mia and kissed her.

After the kiss Mia reaffirm her place was now beside David even if it meant moving to Puerto Rico and outrun Panorama City and samurai ranger's life after all, the world was safe. If another enemy appeared, there will be always a team of Power Ranger to save the world since the time of the Samurai Ranger had ended.

"There culinary schools right?" Mia asked.

"Of course." David replied.

It was Christmas Day and the festivities continued, then came had new year eve, and in January the day of the three kings. Although Puerto Rican Christmas holidays continued almost to the end of January Mike and Emily returned to Panorama City. To return time later with Emily's family and the other rangers to celebrate the wedding of a Mia, she enrolled in one of the most prestigious universities in Puerto Rico to study gastronomy and David started his training for the 2014 season with the Pirates of Quebradillas.


End file.
